


Jack-O-Lantern

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [28]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito carve a hord of pumpkins together.





	Jack-O-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Should I warn for a scary pumpkin? Because that's as scary as it gets.

Shinichi didn’t see the point in celebrating Halloween. It wasn’t that he disliked it or even had much of an opinion on the holiday; he just didn’t see the point in celebrating it himself. Unfortunately, his parents were living in the U.S. at the moment and his mother loved any occasion to dress up in a new costume. _And_ , if he didn’t want her visiting and turning it into a huge affair, he needed to do _something_ ; which is why he was carving pumpkins with Kaito. He hoped putting a few jack-o-lanterns by the front door and sending his mother the picture would save him from her special brand of chaos. Speaking of chaos…

“Kaito… is that really necessary?” Shinichi had just finished his first pumpkin, a simple, typical face carved out, when he looked over to see Kaito checking out the final touches on his creation. From where Shinichi was standing to the side, Kaito’s pumpkin looked like bats taking flight from the mouth of a cave. As he walked closer to stand in front of the pumpkin, the image changed into a very detailed scary face that looked like it would come to life and attack at any moment; even Shinichi was a little scared of it.

“What’s wrong with my pumpkin?” Shinichi couldn’t tell if that was genuine shock on Kaito’s face.

“It’s just… excessive.”

“Don’t you like the bats?”

That _really_ wasn’t the problem. “They’re fine.”

“Just fine? Should I have added more detail? I could probably make them fly…”

“NO! I mean, they’re perfect, you don’t want to wear yourself out when there’s still three more for you to carve.”

“I’ll be fine, I worked on the design earlier this week so I know what I need and everything. It’s not a problem.”

Shinichi had no idea what to say to that. He looked back at his own pumpkin and suddenly, it felt so very inadequate. Damn Kaito and his over achieving tendencies. He needed coffee. “I’m making coffee.”

“Okay!”

He spent his time at the coffee maker, going through the motions slowly to buy time before he had to go back and see what else Kaito came up with. He loved Kaito but, sometimes just being near him was exhausting. He’d like to say it was impossible for someone to be so _extra_ but, he was the son of a world famous author and actress. He was the son of extra. It was like that figure skater his mother loved so much.

The guy leaped into someone’s arms, on the ice, and gave them a kiss on live, international television. He knew only one other person who would do that, Kaito. He’d feel bad for the other skater but, that guy had previously declared his love on live television too so… a match made in heaven. He was surrounded by extra people. Extra people like Kaito who dressed Shinichi up as Sailor Moon during a heist and proceeded to sweep him away while wearing a Tuxedo Mask costume. What was wrong with his life?

Having made his extra large mug of coffee, Shinichi returned to Kaito and their pumpkin carving. Fortunately, the rest of the pumpkins were planned together so he had somewhat of an idea of what to expect. Or thought he did. Kaito had been tasked with making jack-o-lanterns in the image of the detective boys but, he took it one step farther and actually used several pumpkins to make a full sized Genta with a large, round pumpkin for the body and two tiny ones for feet. The head looked just like him, complete with bald spot. _I didn’t take_ that _long making coffee_. Kaito was already working on Mitsuhiko’s head; the body put together with a thin, tall pumpkin for the body and again, two flat, little pumpkins for feet.

“Did you do most of the work before you got here?”

“Nope.”

Kaito had to be messing with him. He couldn’t possibly get all of that done _that_ fast. Shinichi watched Kaito a minute longer before returning to his own pumpkin. His last two pumpkins were pretty simple in design; all he had to do was trace the paper patterns he did before hand and carve out along those lines. He lost himself in his work for a while, taking great care to make the circles perfect despite the less than smooth surface. Despite his indifference to the holiday, he was a little excited to see the Detective boys when they came over later. They would love the pumpkins carved to look like them.

After what felt like hours of carving, Shinichi looked up from his last jack-o-lantern to see Kaito carrying his last piece to join the rest by the front door. He didn’t even know Kaito had finished but, the table was empty and Kaito was struggling under the weight of the over sized pumpkin he used for the bat/monster creation he made first.

“Do you need any help?”

“Nope. You want me to start taking yours outside when I’m done with this one?”

“I guess?” With that, Kaito had turned the corner and was out of sight.

***

Shinichi couldn’t believe what he was looking at. After he finished the last pumpkin, he carried it outside to join the rest of them and found out just how extra Kaito was going to be with the pumpkins. The giant pumpkin was elaborate on its own but Kaito had it on a short pedestal made to look like real vines with more vines coming out of the mouth. From the side it looked like the vines are chasing the bats out of the cave but from the front, it looks like they are coming from the mouth to catch prey; and that prey was the detective boys. Each of the pumpkins were made to look like they were running from the monster pumpkin With Mitsuhiko in the back, foot tangled up in vines. His face actually looked like he was screaming for help, his pumpkin body situated so it looked like he was lurching forward.

At least Kaito left his alone; they were simple, on a round, iron table. The unoriginal first jack-o-lantern sat in the back with his second in front and to the side. On it was the trademark KID signature. Shinichi sat his last pumpkin beside it. It was a little smaller than the other two and featured large round glasses and a simple bow tie below a familiar smirk, all carved in the style of KID’s signature. If he was going to carve a KID jack-o-lantern, the KID Killer had to be there too.


End file.
